1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drawing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and method.
2. Related Art
Various techniques for drawing are known. Drawing has traditionally been performed by applying a paint or ink to a surface. Drawings can be produced using paints and a paintbrush, but paints are easily spilled and paintbrushes must be cleaned after use. Drawings can also be produced on paper through the use of pens, pencils, felt tip markers, and the like. Pens and markers, however, can dry out and become useless. The need for paper can also sometimes prove tedious, and waste paper can accumulate.
Reusable drawing systems, such as chalkboards and marker boards are popular for use in classroom instruction or as message boards. Chalkboards, however, tend to be messy and dusty. Marker boards require the use of markers which can dry out and become useless. Marker boards can also be easily damaged by using improper markers.
Some reusable drawing systems are known, such as the Etch A Sketch® toy and so-called “Magic Slate” devices. Although a fun toy, the Etch A Sketch toy is too difficult to use for some applications. For example, young children can find it difficult to simultaneously manipulate and coordinate the two knobs to create a drawing. Magic Slate devices, for example, as described by U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,127 to Bilbie, address some of these difficulties, but have other problems. For example, drawing or writing on a magic slate device requires the use of a stylus, which can be lost or misplaced. Known reusable drawing devices also tend to provide limited colors and contrast.